differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Florida (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 Spain never gave Florida to the USA, who thought it was to worthless beyond a few coastal forts and towns. West Florida was bought by the USA and Mobile becomes a major American port. Eastern Florida (the US state of Florida) stayed Spanish. The Florida War of 1835 to 1842, was a conflict from 1835 to 1842 between Semisol Native Americans and Spanish colonial forces from 1835 to 1842. The Semisol did not want to be forced in to assimilation with Spanish culture. Assimilation with floridian culture would occur voluntarily in the 1890s. After the 1850-54 riots against taxation without representation Florida was given 1854 independence by Spain, who thought it was better to concentrate on holding on to the Philopines, Cuba, Costa Rica and its African colonies. Renegade American troops that were stationed in southern Georgia at the time went over the border and looted San Agustín in 1860. In 1861, after a army coup the new dictator began imprisoning, silencing, exiling, and executing many of his opponents. Due to political, security, defence and economic reasons he signed a pact with the Spanish Crown and declared a Spanish protectorate. It would end with his death in 1871. 200 Spanish troops would be in Miami from 1861 to 1871. 1906 saw Americans began to arrive in Florida Keys. As a result, Key West would become a small American ethnic enclave in the nation. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) They stayed neutral in the war. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 7 years until subsidies and protectionist measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Florida fought for the Allied side since early 1941. Cold War The long list of various squabbling factions run by dubious sugar business oligarchs, overthrown wimpish democrats, harsh military dictators, pro-America civil servants and odd-ball clerical movements ended in late 1952, when a decisive fascist and anti-American army coup occurred. The left wing, but democratically elected president and vice president fled, with most of thire government, to Canada in the following weeks. All relaining opposition was crushed and relations were tense with America until 1959. It has historically opposed the communist regime in Cuba and supported the US blockade between 1962 and 1987. Many exiled Cubans live in Florida, especially in and around Miami. Florida also tried to mediate in the Chilean civil war of the 1970s. Democracy was restored by the dictator's death of old age in 1979. A referendum was held in 1987 on joining the USA, but it was heavily defeated. Life today Relations have improved with Cuba since the death of Dr Fidel Castro, but rellations with the USA have imploded since 2015. A referendum was held in both 1997 and 2008 on joining the USA, but it was heavily defeated on both occasions. Most Floridians now fear an invasion by the USA, which has always regarded them as ethnically inferior. Mexico, Cuba, Haiti (for what it's worth) and the Dominican Republic have all offered support to Florida if such an attack soccers. Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Katrina was an extremely destructive and deadly Category 5 hurricane that made landfall on Florida and Louisiana in August 2005, causing catastrophic damage; particularly in the city of New Orleans and the surrounding areas. Subsequent flooding, caused largely as a result of the poor location and under investment in the sea defences (built 1870-1960) of in the city of New Orleans and those in the south of Florida (built 1870-1970), precipitated most of the loss of lives. The storm was the third major hurricane of the record-breaking 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, as well as the fourth-most intense Atlantic hurricane on record to make landfall in the contiguous United States, behind only the 1935 Labor Day hurricane, Hurricane Camille in 1969, and Hurricane Michael in 2018. On August 19, a tropical wave merged with the remnants of Tropical Depression Ten, the surface low of which had dissipated earlier due to the effects of a nearby upper tropospheric trough. On August 23, 2005, at 5:00 p.m. EDT (2100 UTC), this system developed into Tropical Depression Twelve over the southeastern Bahamas. It made it's first lade on August 25, only two hours before it made landfall around 6:30 p.m. EST (2230 UTC) between Hallandale Beach and Aventura, Florida. At 11:00 p.m. EDT on August 31, the center of the remnant low of what was Katrina had been completely absorbed by a frontal boundary in southeastern Canada, with no discernible circulation. *Highest winds for 1-minute sustained- 175 mph (280 km/h). *Lowest pressure- 902 mbar (hPa); 26.64 inHg *Fatalities- 1,55–1,846 total. (Tied as costliest tropical cyclone on record). *Areas affected- Bahamas, South Florida, Central Florida, the Florida Panhandle, Cuba, Louisiana (especially Greater New Orleans), Mississippi, Alabama, most of the Eastern United States and Eastern Canada. Crime and lawlessness The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern Californian and Texan borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centres as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, Televangelists from the nation, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Economy It has a well diversified economy covering agriculture, tourism, heavy industry, light industry, electronics, clothing, consumer goods and website hosting facilities and furniture. The post-2016 drop in oil prices hit the country's small oil industry badly Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #NAFTA (A better world TL) Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:USA Category:America Category:Spain Category:Florida Category:A better world (TL)